


Let's have dinner

by sara_f_black



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes (2009)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, a game of shadows - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-02
Updated: 2012-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-30 12:31:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_f_black/pseuds/sara_f_black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuatro veces que Sherlock Holmes aceptó cenar con Irene Adler... y una que no.Crossover A game of shadows/Sherlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's have dinner

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS A GAME OF SHADOWS. No leer sin haber visto la película. Ligeros spoilers del 2x01 de Sherlock.

I

La primera vez que Sherlock acepta una invitación de Irene para cenar, ambos pretenden ser otra persona y ambos saben a quién están intentando engañar.

Ambos saben que fallan y a ninguno le importa demasiado. El juego es demasiado divertido. Él la aborda en el recibidor del hotel Grand y ella corresponde sus atenciones invitándolo a su mesa esa noche.

El juego se prolonga de la entrada al plato principal. Del plato principal al postre.

Del postre a la habitación.

Ninguno cede en su papel, pero sólo uno controla aquel tipo de situación.

Esa es la noche en la que Irene escapa con la foto que él intentaba recuperar. La noche a partir de la cual Sherlock Holmes tiene que admitir que lo ha vencido una mujer.

II

La segunda vez que cenan juntos, él se aproxima a ella al encontrarla en un restaurante. Sentada en una mesa en el centro del salón, acapara miradas con encantadora indiferencia.

Él se acerca con la cautela de quien sabe que se encuentra ante una criatura peligrosa.

Ella le sonríe como si fueran amigos de toda la vida.

-¡Señor Holmes! – Exclama ella con alegría.

-Señorita Adler –responde él sin el mismo entusiasmo.

Ella se sonroja, o al menos pretende hacerlo, mientras le pide con un gesto que se siente frente a ella.

-Ya no soy la señorita Adler. Mi nombre ahora es Norton. Estoy en mi luna de miel, señor Holmes.

Él mira a su alrededor frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Dónde está su esposo?

Ella toma su mano por encima de la mesa y la desconfianza en él aumenta.

-Por suerte, no aquí.

A partir de ese día, Irene empieza a llamarlo Sherlock y él empieza a seguirle la pista entre matrimonios, estafas, robos y exmaridos.

III

La tercera vez en que Sherlock cena con ella no tiene tiempo de aceptar realmente. Cuando se da cuenta ella está sentada a su mesa.

Ella, quien debería estar encerrada tras lo sucedido con Blackwood.

Sherlock traga grueso porque aquello significa algo grave.

Irene le sonríe con picardía, pero él puede leer la inquietud en su mirada. Ella prueba su copa de vino y toma un panecillo de la canastita sobre la mesa.

-Estás libre –comenta él con voz grave.

-Aguda deducción –replica ella con un ligero toque de burla.

Él mira a su alrededor, localizando a un hombre que la vigila en cada esquina del salón.

-¿Qué quieres? –Pregunta bajando la voz, inclinándose sobre la mesa hacia ella.

Irene por su parte se inclina también y acaricia su rostro con suavidad.

-Decirte que el juego sigue.

Sin esperar respuesta acorta la distancia entre ambos y lo besa.

Sherlock sabe que lo hace porque es lo que necesita que Moriarty sepa. Que crea que aun hay algo que puede manipular entre él y ella.

Sabe que es así, e igual lamenta que no se quede a comer.

IV

La cuarta vez que Sherlock acepta cenar con ella, sabe que se ha equivocado al hacerlo.

Ha tenido razón desde un inicio: aquella situación con Moriarty es demasiado para Irene.

Tendría que haberla advertido antes, tendría que haberla puesto a salvo a tiempo.

Mientras espera en aquella mesa, con el vino servido y el reloj avanzando sin parar, sabe que es demasiado tarde. Aquella invitación ha sido solamente una despedida.

Irene Adler probablemente no llegará a esa cita, ni a ninguna.

V

La quinta vez que Irene Adler lo invita a cenar, él no la recuerda de nada. Hace poco se conocieron y ninguno tiene memoria de una época lejana, en un lugar no tan distinto. Ahora, Sherlock sabe evitar que cualquier emoción se lea en su rostro. Ahora, Irene no está dispuesta a que nadie tenga el menor dominio sobre ella.

Esta vez no es una invitación cara a cara, pero sí es parte del juego.

Esta vez llega en un mensaje de texto, el cual él ignora dejando a un lado el teléfono.

Ella insiste, una y otra vez. Él sabe que no espera una respuesta positiva. Siente, más que saber, que no debe dársela.

En cualquier otro caso habría seguido el juego, pero esta vez intuye que no debe. Es extraño, porque él no se rige por sentimientos o emociones.

Luego ella se lo pide frente a frente. Mientras sus pupilas se dilatan y su pulso se acelera, le pregunta si cenaría con ella de ser esa la última noche del mundo.

Sherlock quisiera saber exactamente de dónde viene la idea de que algo tan terrible como el fin del mundo sucederá cuando acepte cenar con ella.


End file.
